Ostatni raz razem
by pointless112
Summary: Napisane przed sezonem 2. Co by się stało, gdyby Moriarty nie zmienił decyzji? Kto strzeliłby pierwszy i kto wygrałby grę?


Czasami kilka sekund znika z naszego życia. Zamykamy oczy, a kiedy ponownie je otworzymy budynek, który chwilę temu stał przed nami, zmienia się w ruinę nie do poznania. Nie umiemy powiedzieć jak i kiedy to się stało. Ta krótka chwila znika i nie jest w stanie wrócić. A my już nigdy nie będziemy mogli przywołać tego zdarzenia, odtworzyć go w naszej głowie. Po prostu nagle coś się zmienia, a my, chociaż patrzyliśmy, nie mogliśmy dojrzeć tej przemiany. Każdemu to się zdarza, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy się tego nie spodziewamy. Prawie każdemu.

John Watson był żołnierzem. Widział wiele, o wiele więcej niż by tego chciał. Ale te parę sekund było dla niego nie do zniesienia. Chciał się ruszyć, ale nie potrafił. Jedyne co był w stanie zrobić, to wpatrywać się przed siebie z niedowierzaniem. Nie tak miało być. Nie tego się spodziewał. Usłyszał tylko głośny huk. Najgorszy jaki było mu dane słyszeć. I chociaż koszmary nie dawały mu spokoju, nie były tak bardzo rzeczywiste jak ten jeden dźwięk. Oszałamiający huk, który nie był snem. Głośny, wydobywający się z broni wycelowanej w Sherlocka Holmesa. Właśnie wtedy pomyślał, że wolałby by te sekundy znikły z jego życia. Wolał to, niż wiedzieć, że był całkowicie bezradny.

Patrzył na obojętne spojrzenie Moriartyego, który przyglądał się całemu zdarzeniu z niebywałym spokojem. Mięśnie jego twarzy nie drgnęły, jakby pistolet był tylko dziecinną zabawką. A potem spojrzał na Johna. Wtedy jego oczy zalśniły, a na obojętnej twarzy pojawił się przebiegły uśmiech. Słowa nie były potrzebne.

John krzyknął. To było jego imię. Tylko 'Sherlock'. Ale on był już w połowie drogi do lodowatej posadzki. Na tle jego czarnych i białych ubrań wyraźnie widać było czerwoną posokę. Wylądował na białych kafelkach, a sekundę później John był już przy nim. Nie obchodził go teraz Moriarty, który skorzystał z okazji i ulotnił się bocznymi drzwiami. Jedyne co go teraz obchodziło to Sherlock, który nagle stał się bledszy niż zawsze. Na jego twarzy było pełno krwi. Jeżeli zadanoby Johnowi pytanie, kiedy ten dziwny socjopata stał się dla niego taki ważny, nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. W tak krótkim czasie zaczął dla niego znaczyć więcej niż ktokolwiek inny wcześniej. On po prostu nie mógł teraz umrzeć.

-Sherlock - powiedział Watson, starając się ukryć panikę w swoim głosie. - Powiedź coś, cokolwiek.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Odruchowo przyłożył dłoń do skóry na szyi pod którą znajdowała się tętnica. Pod opuszkami palców poczuł delikatny puls.

Żyje, pomyślał, chwytając się tej myśli jak ostatniej deski ratunku. Ale jego puls był słaby. Oddech prawie niewidoczny. Roztrzęsionymi rękami wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do inspektora Lestrade. W jego głowie, jak na białej kartce pojawił się adres, przy którym znajdował się basen. Wypowiedział go od razu gdy tylko usłyszał głos inspektora.

-John Watson? - zdziwił się, słysząc jego głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki tak późno w nocy. - O co chodzi?

-Sherlock - wymruczał, zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo był roztrzęsiony. - On jest ranny. Ruszajcie się, do jasnej cholery!

Potem powtórzył adres i rozłączył się, upuszczając cenny telefon na kafelki. Przeklął, dając tym upust swojej złości. Na siebie, bo nie był w stanie nic zrobić, na policje, której nie było zawsze wtedy kiedy była potrzebna i na Sherlocka, za to, że dał się postrzelić i że sprawił, że wszystkie uczucia, które teraz posiadał były kompletnym chaosem. Przez jego głowę przemknęła myśl, że gdyby mógł, chciałby się z nim wymienić miejscem. To on powinien krwawić, nie Sherlock. Może i to była jego wina. Jego głupie, dziecinne zabawy, których stawką były ludzkie życia. Ale mimo to nie mógł powstrzymać tej myśli. Kim on był? Co miał do stracenia, oprócz powtarzających się koszmarów i życia, które dopiero co nabrało sensu? Teraz w każdej sekundzie mogło stracić sens na nowo, a jego życie stanie się jeszcze gorsze niż było dawniej. Nie wyobrażał już sobie istnienia, bez tego wysokiego i ciemnego cienia, który snuł się obok niego cały ten czas.

Zebrał się w sobie, odrzucając wszystkie myśli na bok. Teraz nie było na to czasu. Delikatnie uniósł głowę Sherlocka, układając ją na swoich kolanach. Przesunął dłonią po jego włosach, czując wyraźnie mokre i lepiące się od krwi miejsce.

-Sherlock - spróbował jeszcze raz, wiedząc, że świadomość może uratować mu życie. - Nie udawaj trupa, którym nie jesteś. Tylko otwórz oczy. Spójrz na mnie.

Złożył kawałek materiału i delikatnie przyłożył go do rany, próbując chociaż w pewnym stopniu zatrzymać krwawienie. Nawet jeśli próbował, nie mógł się uspokoić. Nie miał pojęcia co ma robić. Wsunął rękę pod jego plecy i powoli podsunął go wyżej, żeby móc trzymać go w swoich ramionach. Wtedy usłyszał jego głos.

-John - spojrzał na jego twarz, ale Sherlock patrzył w innym kierunku, unikając jego spojrzenia. - Mogłeś zginąć... to moja wina.

Na tą krótką chwilę Watson zapomniał w jakim stanie znajdował się jego przyjaciel (bo nie wiedział, jak inaczej mógłby go nazwać) i pozwolił by jego usta rozwarły się lekko ze zdziwienia. Czy to były przeprosiny? Czy Sherlock Holmes przyznał się do swojego błędu? Ta rana naprawdę musiała być poważna.

-Co? - zdziwił się John, nie wiedząc co innego mógłby powiedzieć.

-Nie każ mi tego powtarzać - mruknął cicho, robiąc przerwę na nabranie oddechu.

-Przyznajesz, że popełniłeś błąd? - spytał, w końcu zdobywając uwagę niebieskich tęczówek. - To, że dostałeś w głowę też jest z powodu twoich dziecinnych zabaw?

-Nie jestem dzieckiem, John - powiedział, niezadowolony z faktu, że w końcu ktoś inny miał rację. - I tak, mniej więcej to miałem na myśli.

-Boże, jesteś psychiczny - jęknął doktor, posyłając mu zażenowany uśmiech.

-Nie jestem. Jestem wysokofunkcjo-

-Socjopatą. Tak, wiem - mruknął John, nie dając mu dokończyć. - Ale twoje zachowania są skrajnie niemoralne.

-Myślałem, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy - powiedział Sherlock, i zamknął na chwilę na chwilę oczy próbując uspokoić oddech.

-W porządku? - spytał John, mocniej ściskając go w swoich ramionach. Rozmowa chociaż na chwilę pozwoliła im zapomnieć o sytuacji w której się znajdowali.

Detektyw nie odpowiedział. Przez chwilę w ogóle się nie ruszał i jedyną oznaką, która wskazywała na to, że żyje była powoli unosząca się pierś. Krew wsiąkła w białą koszulę nadając jego ubraniu makabryczny wygląd. Watson zauważył, że jego oddech stawał się coraz płytszy. Nie powinien był tyle mówić.

-John.

Ponownie usłyszał swoje imię. Głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Zapewne był bardziej przerażony niż sam Sherlock, ale zawsze tak było. Albo Holmes był takim świetnym aktorem, tylko czasami pozwalając by iskry jakiegokolwiek uczucia zaświeciły się w jego oczach. Teraz znowu się pojawiły. Ale to z pewnością nie był strach. Coś głębszego, coś co chyba nigdy się nie pojawiało w niebieskich oczach. John mógł po raz pierwszy to zobaczyć i nie był do końca pewny, co to mogło znaczyć. Czuł, że było skierowane do niego, tylko do niego. Nikt nie mógł zobaczyć tego wyrazu jego oczu poza nim. On, jako jedyne istnienie, był dopuszczony tak blisko. W strefę, do której Sherlock nie pozwolił nikomu innemu wcześniej wkroczyć.

Dłoń detektywa-doradcy uniosła się wolno i John z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że spoczęła na jego policzku. Poczuł dreszcz, który przemknął przez jego ciało. Z pytaniem spojrzał w jego oczy, ale jedyne co tam znalazł, to intensywność z jaką się w niego wpatrywał Holmes. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił by jego własna dłoń spoczęła na jego. Zastygł bez ruchu, słysząc tylko głośne bicie swojego serca. Nawet nie chciał się zastanawiać nad tym co wyprawiał.

Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, zrozumiał, że Sherlock ani na chwilę nie oderwał spojrzenia od jego twarzy.

-Powiedź mi, John - zaczął twardo, ale jego głos stracił na sile, osłabiony raną i płytkim oddechem.

-Nic nie mów - rozkazał szorstko, mając nadzieję, że ton jego głosu zmusi detektywa do milczenia. - Nie możesz, jesteś słaby. Leż i nic nie mów.

-Ale ja chcę - odparł, nie zrywając tego długiego i wcale już nie krępującego kontaktu wzrokowego.

-Nie zapominaj, jestem doktorem - przypomniał mu szybko Watson. - Nic już nie mów.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego, jakby próbował rozwikłać jakąś nową zagadkę. John odwrócił wzrok i pozwolił by ich dłonie zsunęły się na dół. Dalej złączone. Nigdy nawet nie przemknęło mu przez głowę, że znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji. Trzymając w ramionach faceta, który właśnie został postrzelony w czasie starcia ze swoim arcy wrogiem. I na dodatek dobrowolnie ściskał jego rękę, jakby jego życie od tego zależało. A co najgorsze - nie chciał puszczać.

-John, co byś zrobił - odezwał się wolno Holmes, ale po raz kolejny nie było mu dane dokończyć.

-Sherlock, zamknij się - powiedział, twardo wpatrując się w jego oczy.

Zamilkli na chwilę, mierząc się wzrokiem. To był ich mały pojedynek bez słów, którego wygrana zawsze była po jednej i tej samej stronie.

-Nie - oznajmił spokojnie detektyw, jakby nie zauważył, że z jego głowy lała się krew. - To ty masz mnie słuchać, John.

-Na Boga, zawszę cię muszę słuchać i nigdy nie narzekam, więc ten jeden raz to ty mnie posłuchaj i zrób to, o co cię proszę! To nie jest mój kaprys, wiesz o tym.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z zamyśleniem. Jakby skanował jego słowa i tłumaczył je w swojej głowie na swój własny język. Tak jakby wiedział, że rozmowa go osłabia, ale obliczał wszystkie za i przeciw sytuacji, w której obaj się znajdowali. Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu. Coś w jego oczach się zmieniło i nim John mógł określić co to właściwie było, odwrócił wzrok.

-Powiedź John - wybełkotał cicho, zatrzymując wzrok na tafli wody. - Co byś zrobił gdybyś wiedział, że będzie to ostatnia rzecz, którą będziemy mogli zrobić razem?

Watson zachłysnął się powietrzem i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na detektywa. Ostatnia rzecz, którą zrobią razem. Wcale nie chciał robić ostatniej rzeczy razem z nim. Nigdy nie chciał, żeby robili coś po raz ostatni. Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć.

-Co to ma znaczyć? Nie mam zamiaru na to odpowiadać. Nie będę znowu robił z siebie idioty - powiedział cicho, nawet nie starając się zrozumieć po co w ogóle zadawał to pytanie.

-Mówię poważnie - powiedział szybko Sherlock i w końcu spojrzał w jego stronę. Jego powieki na chwilę opały, wziął głęboki oddech i wbił w niego swój wzrok.

-Nie chcę myśleć o żadnej ostatniej rzeczy, którą będę z tobą robił, Sherlock - odpowiedział w końcu, starając się nie myśleć o materiale, który wolno nasiąkał w jego dłoni.

Holmes nic nie powiedział. Patrzył na niego tak, jakby dokładnie wiedział o czym myśli. I prawdopodobnie wiedział o czym myślał. Tak samo jak wiedział prawie wszystko o tym, na co spojrzał.

John zacisnął swój uścisk w okół jego dłoni. Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od tego spojrzenia. Było takie hipnotyzujące. Kiedy już chciał to zrobić, to coś go zatrzymywało i kazało patrzeć się dalej.

'Skąd wiesz, że to nie ostatni raz kiedy patrzysz w jego oczy' pomyślał, i od razu zadrżał, zdając sobie sprawę z ich pojawienia się w swojej głowie. Nie chciał widzieć tego w ten sposób. Jakby wszystko miało być ostatnie i nie mogło wrócić. Nie chciał na to pozwolić, chociaż wiedział, że nie ma w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia.

-Ostatnia? - mruknął cicho, odwracając wzrok. - Czyli to znaczy, że już nigdy nie będziesz mógł nic odpowiedzieć...

-Naturalnie - odparł szybko Sherlock, dalej spokojnym głosem. Chociaż John brzmiał, jakby cały czas coś chciało przerwać jego wypowiedź, to on był całkowicie opanowany. Jego głos nie drgnął ani razu.

Watson zacisnął wargi w wąską linię. Nie kłamał. Nigdy, chyba że Sherlock go do tego zmuszał. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że może w tym momencie powinien skłamać. Wymyśli coś, co oczywiście nie usatysfakcjonuje detektywa, bo rzadko co wywoływało u niego pozytywną reakcję (poza morderstwami). Skłamać dla nich obu, bo tak by było najlepiej. Nagle dotarło do niego, że tak naprawdę to sam okłamywał się od jakiegoś czasu. Czy powinien być szczery akurat teraz? Teraz, kiedy Holmes wpatrywał się w niego z wyczekiwaniem, nie zadając sobie sprawy, co działo się w jego głowie. I kiedy spojrzał na jego niebieskie oczy, zdał sobie sprawę, że to wszystko jest nieważne. Chciał to zrobić.

Wziął głęboki oddech i bez dłuższego zastanowienia schylił się w dół, żeby przycisnąć swoje usta do zimnych warg zaskoczonego Sherlocka. Zacisnął oczy i pozwolił sobie na krótkie odpłynięcie. Uczucie, którego doznał było przyjemniejsze niż to sobie wyobrażał. Chociaż Holmes nie odpowiedział na jego pocałunek, wiedział, że tak jak on zamknął oczy i rozchylił wargi, nie do końca wiedząc, co powinien właściwie zrobić.

Po chwili odsunął się, czując, że robi się kompletnie czerwony. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Sherlock zaciskał dłoń na jego własnej i dalej miał zamknięte oczy. Nagle ogarnęła go panika. Może i nie chciał usłyszeć żadnego komentarza dotyczącego pocałunku, ale wolał nieskończone docinki, niż ani jedno słowo więcej.

Właśnie wtedy powieki Sherlocka powoli się uniosły, a jego niebieskie oczy odnalazły jego spanikowane spojrzenie. Na jego ustach pojawił się zagadkowy uśmiech.

-To było... miłe, John - powiedział, czerpiąc satysfakcję z zawstydzonej miny doktora.

-Oh, zamknij się - wybełkotał, myśląc o tym, że coś faktycznie wysłuchało jego próśb, zwłaszcza tej części o docinkach.

-Nie, naprawdę - powaga w tonie Holmesa sprawiła, że John na chwilę przerwał swój potok myśli o natychmiastowym pragnieniu śmierci. - Całkiem miłe, muszę przyznać.

Watson zapomniał o swoim własnym upokorzeniu i wrócił do swojej roli, pragnąc powitać ze szczęściem dawnego Sherlocka, który już nie mówił o swojej śmierci, a on miał możliwość odgryzienia się w każdej możliwej formie.

-Tym lepiej dla ciebie. To byłby twój pierwszy i ostatni pocałunek - powiedział, posyłając w jego stronę niepewny uśmiech.

-Tak, masz rację - mruknął po chwili zastanowienia i powoli zamknął oczy.

John uważnie obserwował jego oddech, pilnując, by żaden z nich nie był ostatnim. Był wdzięczny, że na razie nie usłyszał żadnego komentarza na temat pocałunku i miał nadzieję, że usłyszy go dopiero wtedy, kiedy będzie spokojny o życie... przyjaciela. Jeżeli wcześniej wahał się przy użyciu tego określenia, to teraz mógł powiedzieć, że było tylko w części prawdą. Najlepszy przyjaciel nie całuje drugiego, który w każdej chwili może zakończyć swój żywot. Od dawna wiedział, że to co było między nimi znacznie wykraczało poza granicę przyjaźni. To było o wiele więcej niż to, wiele więcej niż zwykłe poświęcenie i zwykła przyjemność, kiedy przebywali obok siebie.

Po chwili pozwolił, by jego myśli uleciały. To nie miało znaczenia. Nie ważne było kim byli i jak to można było fachowo nazwać. Nie musieli tego nazywać, wrzucać swoich relacji do worka z etykietą. Więź, która znajdowała się między nimi była niemożliwa do opisania jednym słowem. Nikt nie stworzył takiego pojęcia, pomiędzy przyjaźnią a romantyczną miłością. Nawet nie był pewny, czy można to ustawić na jeden płaszczyźnie, więc pozwolił, by jego wzrok skupił się tylko na Sherlocku.

Obserwował go jakiś czas. Jego wzrok wolno przesuwał się po twarzy detektywa, na której w końcu pojawiła się zmiana. Jego usta wygięły się w uśmiechu, który pojawiał się wtedy kiedy miał rację, albo coś poszło dokładnie po jego myśli. John zamrugał za zdziwieniem, nie mając pojęcia o co tym razem mogło mu chodzić. Chwilę potem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co to znaczyło. Jęknął.

-Zrobiłeś to specjalnie - stwierdził, nie zapytał, bo dobrze znał odpowiedź.

-Oczywiście, że tak - mruknął Holmes, nie przestając się uśmiechać. I chociaż miał zamknięte oczy, wiedział jaki wyraz twarzy przybrał John.

-Nawet jak ledwo żyjesz musisz robić ze mnie idiotę?

-Nie robię z ciebie idioty, John - mruknął i po chwili dodał. - Pomijając fakt, że to było kompletnie urocze - Watson rzucił w jego stronę mordercze spojrzenie. - To po prostu pomogłem ci zrobić to, co od dawna chciałeś zrobić. Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny. Musiałem cię tylko trochę przycisnąć do muru.

-Nienawidzę cię - mruknął zażenowany, zdając sobie sprawę, że Sherlock od początku wiedział jak to się skończy.

-Wcale nie, John.

-No dobrze, może i nie, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to było okropnie wredne - mruknął, a zaraz potem dodał, jakby przypominając sobie, że to był Holmes. - Jak na ciebie oczywiście...

Detektyw nic nie odpowiedział. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, tym swoim zagadkowym uśmiechem i zamknął oczy. Uścisnął rękę Johna, jakby chciał się upewnić, że doktor go nie zostawi. Nie miał zamiaru. Kiedy upewnił się, że Sherlock nie zrobi mu kolejnej niespodzianki i nie otworzy niespodziewanie oczu, pozwolił sobie na nieśmiały uśmiech. Był jednym z tych, kiedy w środku przepełnia cię nieopisana euforia i chociaż starasz się nie uśmiechnąć, kąciki twoich ust mimowolnie unoszą się do góry. Wtedy masz ochotę się zaśmiać ze swojego komicznego zachowania i pozwalasz, żeby uśmiech w pełni wypełnił twoje wargi.

Sielankowy nastrój uleciał w ciągu sekundy, kiedy John poczuł, jak Sherlock miażdży jego dłoń w uścisku. Na jego twarzy pojawił się krótki wyraz bólu. Usta rozchyliły się lekko, jakby chciał w ten sposób zaczerpnąć więcej powietrza. Watson poczuł ucisk w sercu. Ile jeszcze będzie musiał czekać? Nie chciał już dłużej patrzeć, jak jego przyjaciel cierpi.

Zanim kolejna fala myśli przetoczyła się przez jego głowę usłyszał cichy, z każdą chwilą wyraźniejszy dźwięk syren. Strach, który przez chwilą na nowo wypełnił jego serce, został odepchnięty na bok. Gdyby tylko Sherlock był niższy, z pewnością wyniósłby go na zewnątrz, ułatwiając to zadanie komuś innemu i zyskując przy tym parę sekund. Poczułby się też bardziej przydatny, chociaż w głębi serca czuł, że Holmes najbardziej potrzebował obok siebie kogoś, kto będzie mógł go potrzymać za rękę i przypomnieć, że nie jest sam, jak to mu się zawsze wydawało.

-W prządku, jeszcze chwilę - powiedział cicho, bardziej do siebie, niż do Sherlocka, który i tak go zignorował. Zresztą teraz go nie obchodziło, czy wyglądał dziwnie mówiąc do samego siebie. Cóż, na pewno lepiej niż do czaszki.

Następne zdarzenia znowu stały się nierealne, jakby były tylko snem. Głośne dźwięki, dużo ludzi, rozmazujące się obrazy. Każdy coś mówił, zadawał pytania. John odpowiadał, ale do końca nie wiedział co i na co. Jakby pogrążył się w jakimś pół śnie i nie umiał odtworzyć wszystkiego jeszcze raz. Za to zbyt dobrze pamiętał, jak odciągnęli go od Sherlocka, który nie chciał puszczać jego dłoni. Niestety detektyw nie miał zbyt dużej siły do protestów, a John nie dość, że dostał od niego brutalnie odciągnięty, to jeszcze Lestrade zawalił go lawiną niekończących się pytać. Odpowiadał na nie szybko i bez zastanowienia, starając się prześlizgnąć w stronę drzwi. Jedyna myśl, jaka nie dawała mu spokoju, to świadomość, że nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Sherlock był sam. Właściwie to nawet nie wiedział dlaczego. Po prostu desperacko chciał być obok niego.

Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że pytania i odpowiedzi mogą zaczekać. Szybko ruszył przed siebie, zostawiając inspektora za sobą.

-John, jeszcze nie skończyłem - krzyknął za nim Lastrade, starając się zmusić go do postoju. Wiedział, że w przypadku tej dwójki było to poniekąd trudne.

-Muszę znaleźć Sherlocka - powiedział szybko i rzucił mu przepraszające spojrzenie. Oczywiście, że chciał pomóc. Myśl, że Moriarty siedział sobie teraz w wygodnym fotelu i śmiał się z nich przyprawiała go o ból głowy. Zignorował też spojrzenie, jakie posłała mu Sally, kiedy wybiegał z budynku, nie przejmując się tym, że co chwila zahaczał o przechodzących obok policjantów.

Gdy tylko znalazł się na zewnątrz, odnalezienie Sherlocka nie zajęło mu więcej niż parę sekund. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę karetki, która miała go odwieźć do najbliższego szpitala. Wprawdzie nie chcieli go wpuścić do środka, kiedy przekonywał, że jest jego przyjacielem i współlokatorem, nawet wzmianka o doktorze nie zadziałała. W końcu jednak, po wielu naleganiach udało mu się wślizgnąć do środka, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zasługą było spojrzenie, które Lestrade posłał jednej pielęgniarce.

Białe drzwi zamknęły się za nim, kiedy tylko wskoczył do środka. Samochód ruszył, a John zignorował wszystkich wokół i stanął przy szpitalnym składanym łóżku. Stanął w bezpiecznej odległości, która nie przeszkadzała w zabezpieczaniu głowy detektywa. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię i dopiero po chwili postanowił wysunął rękę do przodu i delikatnie zacisnąć dłoń na zimnych palcach Sherlocka. Nikt nie zauważył. Odetchnął lekko, ale czuł się trochę głupio, nie będąc pewnym czy to co robi miało jakikolwiek sens. Szybko się przekonał, że miało. Poczuł jak długie palce poruszają się w jego uchwycie.

-John? - usłyszał swoje imię wypowiedziane niskim głosem, który zawsze przyprawiał go o dreszcze.

Zmusił się do nieśmiałego uśmiechu i pokiwał głową. Po chwili zrozumiał, że Holmes prawdopodobnie nie mógł teraz na niego spojrzeć, więc odezwał się cicho.

-We własnej osobie - nieświadomie zbliżył się do niego. Odchrząknął cicho, słysząc swój własny głos, który wydawał się zbyt zachrypnięty niż się tego spodziewał.

Przez parę chwil pomiędzy nimi zapanowała cisza. Pielęgniarki bez przerwy mówiły coś do siebie i krzątały się wokół detektywa, jakby był jakimś egzotycznym zwierzęciem. John pomyślał, że Sherlock prawdopodobnie nie wiedział, co mógłby teraz powiedzieć. Pomijając fakt, że był socjopatą, nikt nie był przy nim tak długo (poza Mycroftem, który nie był przez brata mile widziany). Albo lepiej można by było powiedzieć, że nie było przy nim nikogo, kiedy naprawdę kogoś potrzebował. Kiedyś, bo teraz był przy nim Watson i nie miał zamiaru odchodzić.

-Czemu tutaj jesteś? - spytał wreszcie Sherlock, a jego głos, który miał być bezbarwny, zadrżał lekko.

John z niedowierzaniem spojrzał w jego stronę. W takich momentach zdawał sobie sprawę, że detektyw rzeczywiście w ogóle nie orientował się w odczytywaniu uczuć, zwłaszcza tych bliższych sercu.

-Myślałem, że jest to dla ciebie oczywiste - powiedział i po chwili zastanowienie dodał. - Bo jestem twoim przyjacielem, Sherlock. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie.

Watson z ulgą zauważył, jak na ustach detektywa pojawia się uśmiech. Do tego czasu nawet nie spostrzegł, że ten gest sprawiał, że robiło mu się cieplej. Jakby ktoś wlał do jego ciała zagotowaną wodę, która powoli rozlewa się po każdym jego fragmencie.

Sherlock nic nie odpowiedział, dopóki pielęgniarki nie uspokoiły się trochę i odsunęły się, teraz podchodząc tylko co jakiś czas, żeby coś zanotować albo poprawić i wrócić z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Żeby ponownie zwrócić na siebie uwagę doktora, zacisnął swoje kościste palce na jego ciepłej dłoni. Watson spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, jakby nie spodziewał się już od niego usłyszeć żadnego słowa dopóki nie dojadą do szpitala. Holmes tym razem odnalazł jego spojrzenie.

-Tylko przyjacielem, John? - spytał jakby w ogóle nie przerwali rozmowy, uśmiechając się przy tym przebiegle.

Doktor dopiero po chwili zrozumiał znaczenie tych słów i szybko odwrócił wzrok, czując, że się czerwieni. Mogłoby się zdawać, że zdążył już przestudiować całe wnętrze karetki, kiedy rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w stronę skłębionych w kącie pielęgniarek. Oblizał wargi i na powrót spojrzał na wyczekującego odpowiedzi Holmesa.

-Zobaczymy, Sherlock, zobaczymy


End file.
